Muv-Luv Alternative: Infinity plus
by frag2k13
Summary: Shirogane Takeru, has returned to the past after the tragedy at the Kashgar hive vowing to save those he loves, it has been untold loops and years since he set out to fix what he broke, however he still finds himself no closer to saving them from their fate and now strange things are happening to him, are the universes breaking down or is it something more sinister?
1. The Endless Loops

Muv-Luv Alternative: Infinity +

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Muv-Luv they are the property of AGE**_

_**Disclaimer 2: The OC's Takeshi, Seigino and Sho are mine, they are from my Eternal Wars Saga and act like Deus Ex Machina, but here they will just be passing through, if they appear at all.**_

_**Warning: Rated M for manly, this Fanfic may contain the following, swearing, violence, horror, sex references and possible lemon/lime content.**_

_**A/N: Well here it is my first Fanfic and it's Muv-Luv, inspired by reading PaulXion's One last time into the loop and Huuduc's The last moment miracle, I decided to get in on the action, if you haven't read their stories they are both in my Fave stories so check them out. I have only played the main trilogy and a small part of Altered Fable I have not played or watched any of the expanded universe stuff so don't expect much in the way of those characters appearing here unless I get more free time but I have spent a lot of time on the Wiki so I should have good knowledge of weapons and loadouts. I will admit I have been playing a lot of Unlimited and Extra which I feel show more of Takeru's personality, so anything that 'feels' wrong is most likely me bringing the parts of himself that weren't really used in Alternative. I am going to assume that most people reading this are aware of the game and its terminology so will not be explaining it, unless asked in which case I will add a key. So please R&R and hope you enjoy my story. I also added a version Detail, this will be updated as I find spelling and grammar issues.**_

_**V1.15**_

_**(New Dawn Arc)**_

**October 22nd 2001 (Shirogane's Residence) (8:00am) [Infinity + X]**

He opened his eye to the now barely recognised ceiling of his own room, sitting up he once again looked to his right beyond his desk a smooth wall no evidence of a door, not that there would have been a door in this world anyway, to the left the window that would lead to Sumika's house now occupied by a Gekishin TSF. Takeru rubbed his eyes partly to remove the forced 'sleep' the memories of the final moments of his last loop played in his head.

**July 18****th**** 2002 (Operation Rising Dragon) (Cheorwon Hive (Phase 4)) (Near Inner chamber) (1:42pm) [Infinity + X - 1]**

Takeru's Type 94 TSF creaked and groaned as the battle damage sustained in the claustrophobic tunnel battles made itself known to all, the last wave had caught them all by surprise, his unit had been blind-sided by 'something'. Checking his HUD damage reports showed his left booster was red and his right was orange, several external cameras were down a huge blind spot from 30 degrees to 240 degrees. The self-repair systems were working on fixing the Comms, the radar was working but something was wrong, there were no BETA signals anywhere, worse there were no IFF's of his squad. Ping! The system finished its basic repairs, flicking through a report his TSF was working at about 28% battle capacity, he was also down to a single type 87 cannon with a few hundred rounds, and no melee weapons.

"This is Valkyrie 10 to all squad, does anybody read me, over"

Deathly silence was the only answer

"This is Valkyrie 10 1st lieutenant Shirogane Takeru to any squad members do you read me, over"

Still no answer and he knew he couldn't get a channel to command, the truth of the matter was clear to him, but he had to check.

"Isumi, Mitsuki are you there? Meiya come in." he banged his fists on the control sticks making the TSF flinch from the input "Yuuhi, Haruko, someone, anyone answer me damn it." Tears flowed down his eyes; he thumped the control sticks again repeatedly.

"Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck. This is shit, why do I keep failing?"

He turned his TSF around behind where he had been BETA corpses by the hundreds littered the tunnel amongst them the carbon frames of other type 94's and near his unit 2 type 00R's in UN colours both cockpits torn open and smeared red liquid along the hull where something had been dragged away a single severed arm lying near the hole. Seeing this Takeru vomited, the fate of the two girls was not pleasant, no the fate of all the squad had not been pleasant it never was, never had been, but he had been spared, why? It didn't matter not now, pressing the rescue button, Takeru ripped open the chest piece of his eishi suit, revealing bare flesh, pulling his service pistol from its holster he aims it at his heart.

"Girl's I'm so sorry, but I will see you again."

*Bang*

**October 22****nd**** 2001 (Shirogane's Residence) (8:02am) [infinity + X]**

Shaking his head to dispel the growing emotion he sat himself at his desk, pulling out the notepads he kept for studying and gaming he began to write everything he could remember from the early loops the furious clicking of his pencil and scraping of paper were the only sounds to be heard in the empty house.

"Takeru? Why are you still here?"

He shot around to face the voice that had come from a few feet to his left.

"Meiya?"

Before him stood Meiya wearing the normal school uniform, he could tell it was his old Meiya not the one from this world. This one had a girlier aura; this one was his old childhood friend. But still it didn't make sense not only was he clearly in the BETAverse but even if he wasn't the door and herself shouldn't be in his house at least not yet. He blinked as he stood up, but Meiya had vanished along with the door. Walking to the bathroom he run the tap knowing it would still be working and splashed cold water on his face.

"Keep it together kid, you've come too far to lose your shit now"

Setting himself back down at his desk he finished up the notes on the loops, looking at the clock he noticed it was nearly 10am, grabbing his holiday holdall from the wardrobe he placed his school uniform inside along with some spare clothes and the notepads. Thinking, he went back to the desk and pulled out the game guy and cartridges and placed them in his bag too. Donning a pair of jeans and yellow polo shirt he noticed that the arms and chest of the shirt were tight but it was still wearable. Grabbing the bag he made his way downstairs picking up his wallet and stuffing that along with some instant ramen and other snacks in his bag, before zipping it up. He had found out that the money in his wallet could be used in this world and had on one occasion managed to take a trip into Tokyo so was hoping to again. Stopping by the shoe rack he took stock of himself, the last 2 loops were still present on himself, the small 2 inch horizontal scar on his cheek a product of a sparring match with Mitsuki and his new longer Bishonen hair, he sighed to himself he would need to get it cut before things got out of hand again, but it was during this sigh that he noticed a blurred object on the cabinet, it was a photo frame. Takeru scrunched his face up the photos around it were normal, but this sole one was like a TV out of tune, reaching for the object he picked it up leaving a second picture behind the one in his hand was of himself and Sumika on their first day of high school, a small smile crept along his face at the photo before him he remembered his mother taking the photo, in it he stood trying to maintain a neutral expression while next to him almost clinging to him was his other childhood friend a big grin on her face.

"Sumika"

His fingers gentle traced her face as memories of his old world flooded back. Shaking his head he placed the picture in his bag, if nothing else it would add to his room and everyone complained his room was always bleak. Looking at the second picture his eyes widened and he almost dropped it, the picture showed the whole gang at the hot springs, placing that photo in his bag, he put his shoes on and opened the door.

"I'm off" He said to no one

(Hiiragi Town) (10:15am)

Walking out the door he stole a brief glance at the Type 77 that was trying to fill in for Sumika's house, as a 1st Gen TSF the performance compared to his usual Type 94 was like a scooter and a motorbike, it was far too clunky to really serve as an attacking unit so was being used more for defence these days, still he knew other Eishi that would give him grief for thinking that so he moved on. Jogging through the town he could still picture how it looked in his old world, but once again he shoved those thoughts aside, he had given up on returning to his birth world on any sort of permanent level, for the sake of his mission he had given up something important, but what he wanted to protect was even more so, reaching the hill he continued at his light jog a smirk on his face, this hill had been the bane of him during his high school days though Sumika's drill milky punches hadn't helped, but now it was a breeze, reaching the top the UN base spread out before him.

**(UN 11****TH**** Pacific Army Headquarters Yokohama base) **

Walking up to the gate Takeru saw the 2 gate guards heading toward him, he rolled his eyes as he saw the same 2 people he always saw, the shorter man was of Japanese origin looked to be in his late 30's and had a pencil moustache, the other looked to be American, with dark skin and an easy going demeanour and also in his 30's, Takeru wondered briefly if these 2 were the only guards in the whole base.

"Halt this base is the property of the UN 11th army, state your name and business" the older of the 2 guards stated.

The second guard's stance showed he was ready to pull his rifle from his shoulder at a moment's notice.

"At ease gentlemen, I'm here to see Professor Kouzuki Yuuko and no she is not expecting to see me, but I need to speak with her."

The older guard narrowed his eyes

"State your name, and business then I will tell her." He replied

"Oi, what are you doing?" the younger guard asked his friend

"We were told to report anything relating to the professor to her."

"Tell her it's Hugh Everett, and I'm proof of the theory and tell her, her deadline is closing in, I also want to speak to her over the phone before we meet."

The older guard walked back to the gate house to inform the XO of the strange man, Takeru stood at ease a wry smile on his face the younger guard eyeing him ready to react to any moves he made.

"Hey kid, what's in the bag?" the guard narrowed his gaze at the holdall on the floor

"My life" Takeru laughed

The guard had come back, gesturing for Takeru to follow, leaving his bag on the ground he followed the corporal to the hut, picking up the phone he looked at the guard.

"A little privacy please, anything you hear could have you removed."

"From where?" ask the now nervous guard

"From life itself"

The guard walked out of the door, shutting it behind him, he didn't know if this 'Hugh' was telling the truth but he wasn't about to take that chance, the fact the sentence he had repeated to the XO had gotten her to agree with the call was enough to make him wary.

"Am I speaking to Kouzuki Yuuko?"

"Yes, now tell me who you are."

Takeru looked up at the internal camera knowing she would be looking at him through it.

"My name is Shirogane Takeru, you can check both the UN and IJ databases it should tell you I am dead."

A silence reigned; Takeru knew she was checking the records and the camera images.

"Oh, so now we have dead people coming back to life, tell me how is this supposed to convince me to grant you an audience?"

"Simple, I am not the dead Shirogane you have on file, I was not born on this earth I come from a parallel world, I was born in a world without the BETA but now I'm trapped in this world."

"Interesting, but surgery is not out of the question and Everett is not a complete unknown. Still what could you offer me that I can't get myself."

"Your thesis to complete Alternative IV is currently at a standstill, thankfully for you the Yuuko-Sensei of my world who was also working on the theory for her own reasons came up with a different solution, she completed it, you can't EVER finish Alternative IV or the 00 unit without it and you won't complete it you never do. Though you don't have more than 2 months before the higher ups pull the plug and activate Alternative V and I know that neither of us wants that." Takeru leaned against the desk a smile on his face "I was once told that the fate of this would is fixed, that no one from this world can change the outcome, lucky for you I'm not from this earth."

"What makes you think, I can't get the information through other means?"

Takeru could almost see the evil smile from the mad scientist on the other side of the phone, but he knew he had the upper hand; he always did but had never used it until the last few loops.

"You mean getting Kasumi-chan to read my mind or maybe truth serum, sorry but I don't have the information in my head just a way to get it, and I think Kasumi-chan would not help you with me, still without myself. You, the brain, Alt IV, the Valkyries and everything you have sacrificed will be for nothing, and if there is one thing I know about you is that you couldn't handle that." Takeru looked at the guard through the window as he rolled his eyes. "Still I have plenty of talents and skills that will be handy in the coming months things that will be very handy for you, particularly when it comes to removing a large number of ALT V supporters."

"Put the guard back on."

Takeru's smile widened, gesturing to the guard to take the phone he placed it back on the desk and walked out of the hut hands up in the air to show no violent intent, he picked up his bag and waited. The guard came back scowling at the boy.

"Follow me the Professor wants to meet you"

**(Basement 19) (Yuuko's Office) **

Entering the office, the guards were shocked by the brazen attitude of the young man, as he made himself comfortable on the single chair. The guards opened their mouths but Yuuko shook her head waving at them in a dismissive manner, saluting pointlessly at the mad scientist they departed.

"Kinda dangerous that." Takeru asked incredulously "I mean not even a cavity search, I could be an assassin or an anti-alternative agent. Still enough groping around the subject; let's get to the heart of the matter, what I can do for you and what you can do for me."

Yuuko shifted in her chair behind the desk, her pistol lay in the open desk draw, she looked at her guest who just shook his head.

"Not thinking of threatening me with that gun are you? You don't have any training with it so you are unlikely to hit me even from this distance; still you do this every time loop so I can't fault you that one."

Yuuko flinched at the declaration the fact he seemed to know quite a bit about her, she had removed most of her profile from the databases years ago, and anything else was at maximum clearance, the only way anyone would know was if he was a member of an agency, she wondered if Yoroi had sent him.

"Oh and what can I do for someone with your kind of information, that is unless you want my body, but I'm afraid I'm not interested in younger guys."

"Haha, Sensei I already had you in another of my time loops, on this chair too, by the way where did you get that Santa costume? I mean back in my world it was usually Marimo-chan that was getting dressed up by you, unless that costume was for her, still you filled it out quite nicely."

Yuuko blanched at the comments made, it was a lot to take in, the least of which was the sensei remark, but no one knew of the costume she had bought to dress up Marimo in and he was once again talking about time travel, she realised he was trying to keep her off guard like a certain blue haired spy would, she wasn't happy but he was certainly interesting.

"Ok, let me get this straight. You are from another world one without BETA, you also claim to be time looping, do you know what's causing this or why?"

Takeru nodded staring at Yuuko "Yes the same 'entity' that made me a causality conductor but I managed to change that for a price but I can't give you too much information at the moment, to prevent paradoxes, but I can help you with your work, I don't expect your trust, yet, but I will tell you this now, I won't be your pawn to control we will be partners in this, I am prepared to spill blood and condemn people to death to win this war so don't think you need to put this all on your shoulders." He shifted his sitting position folding his arms "I've been through dozens maybe even hundreds of loops, my mind can't remember all of them particularly if half the loops have similar outcomes, I would say I have more experience in a TSF than all the Eishi on this base together, get me in a training unit now and I can show you all sorts of moves."

Yuuko looked at the young man in front of her, he was making quite a boast still if he could deliver it would be worth the risks, common sense would tell a person to have this guy thrown into the detention cells and drugged and interrogated but what was common sense really but a chain to hold the masses at bay while risk takers reaped all the rewards, if the man could bring half what he promised it would be worth it.

Picking up the phone she dialled the simulator training command centre

"Sim Com here" came the female voice

"This is professor Kouzuki I want the training area cleared I got a VIP that will be using the trainers"

"Understood"

"Follow me Shirogane; let's see if your skills can match your mouth"

(Training Room)

Shirogane walked out of the changing room wearing the officer Exo suit and headed for the open simulator, sitting himself down he adjusted the seat to his size, the door closing behind him with a hiss, he was bathed in soft light from the consoles.

"Ok Shirogane, I take it you don't need to do the basic course, how about combat course S? Think you can handle that?"

Takeru raised an eyebrow, vague memories of this course flowed through his mind; it was an offence mission against American TSF's that had taken a Japanese city, the enemy had about 40 TSFs which included F-15's, F-16's and A-10c's, he didn't like this mission the A-10's fire-power would keep him pinned down while the others flanked him. The HUD activated showing the mountain from which he would begin below him the city still smouldering from the 'earlier' attack. Checking his systems he realised he was in a Type 77 with strike vanguard load-out.

"What the? Aw man a Gekishit."

Sniggers could be heard from the comm operators, he was sure he used a Type 94 last time, Yuuko-Sensei was not playing fair, still the current system had a few exploits that could be used. Tapping into the command system he disabled the auto balance and IFF, freeing up some processing power.

"This is Kaizer 1, deploying, HAHA" Takeru laughed remembering his old favourite Valgeron.

Charging down the mountain, the clunky beast tearing trees up as he moved, the defending TSF's could be seen setting up defensive positions, a few seconds later hundreds of tracer rounds peppered the area from the A-10's shoulder cannons, switching his auto targeting off, he activated the 120mm of his left assault cannon firing a single APSDFS round at the cockpit of the A-10 manually. Without the lock on feature, the enemies system couldn't tell who he was firing at, the round punched through the armour of one of the defenders causing it to explode. Landing in front of the cities commercial district he boosted inside confronted with a pair of F-15's, rushing between them he set his TSF to fall the same second as both units fired their cannons taking each other out.

"Stagger yourselves fuckers, well guess they don't have to, IFF takes care of this usually." Takeru chuckled "Still 3 down only 37 or so to go."

Yuuko watched the scene unfold on the monitor, the suits data feed showed this boys aptitude it was high, very high not even Mitsuki or Haruko were on this level and he didn't even have any feedback data yet. She looked around the room everyone's eyes were wide disbelieving at the unknown pilot, it hadn't even been 5 minutes and already 13 TSF's were down without a single hit. Yuuko smiled disabling the balance system and auto aim was a nice touch, his command input levels were amazing less than 1/6 of a second per input, the system couldn't handle it not in a Type 77 but the freed up processors were reducing the lag.

"Everything that you see here is classified at the highest levels" Yuuko shot a look at the staff around the room, beads of sweat were forming on the operators, they knew if she said that she was serious.

Takeru increase the output of his left booster spinning and he lurched forward, a 120mm round narrowly missing the transmission block on the back of his TSF, he blind fired a 120mm the last in his left cannon, not even bothering to stop his spin bringing him full 360 he continued forward the explosion confirming another kill.

"Splash 18" he did a quick check on his ammo levels, the left cannon still had 2000 rounds of 36mm and 2 more mags spare he was down to 800 rounds on his right cannon but 6 120mm, he had yet to deploy his swords or knives. Charging down one of the streets a pair of A-10's a few hundred meters ahead aiming both their shoulder cannons and assault rifles at him, looking at the street he could see an intersection a few meters ahead, darting down that as 36mm cannon fire tore the area he had been standing to shreds, looking down he noticed that once again the computer had emulated people in the city.

"Come on, there's apathy and then theirs blind fucking stupidity, why are there people shopping in a warzone?" Takeru asked as he noticed the simulated humans in the town, clearly the programmer had used the basic training module and forgotten to remove them.

Continuing his evasive manoeuvres he managed to flank both A-10's, not that you could flank them really, switching to his knife he plunged it into the transmission of the nearest TSF it fell to the ground unceremoniously, swapping the knife for his sword he crouched his unit as both GAU/8A shoulder cannons on the second unit turned to track him, sweeping the sword horizontally he cut the legs out from the unit causing both cannons to fire wildly into the air before stopping as he run the unit through with his sword. "Half way there" he muttered, checking the radar he could see the enemy indicators converging on his position, "Time to go on the offence and get serious"

Yuuko watched from the control room, in less than 15 minutes he had taken out half the enemy TSF's and what did he mean time to get serious? The Valkyries had taken a little over 30 minutes to complete this mission but that was with 10 Eishi and they had lost 3 members in the mission, checking the physical reading on the pilot she noticed that his heart rate was steady at 72 BPM a little higher than rest, his brainwaves however were even weirder, aside from the periodic comments that were causing minor fluctuations they remained level, it was like he wasn't even thinking just instinct, his facial expressions had changed little outside of a neutral expression.

"Brain wave activity spike" one of the operators exclaimed

Sure enough his brain waves were rising off the charts; his face changed to a cold smirk, Yuuko went back to watching the fight.

Takeru knew the program couldn't emulate thrown objects or hand fighting, which was a shame since it was his speciality, boosting down one of the streets he could see a blip on his radar showing an enemy TSF on an intercept course, they would meet at the next cross roads, pulling his sword out, he spun while moving towards the intercept point bringing the sword up high then swinging it down cutting the enemy TSF in two without losing any momentum, two more TSFs blocked his path, reversing the boosters his unit began to fall backwards the 120mm shells passing over the units head, Takeru's TSF slid along the floor on its back, feet first towards the enemy, pulling the trigger of his rifle 2 cannon rounds slammed into the offending units causing a bright explosion, that levelled several buildings, righting his Gekishin he powered towards the remaining units that had set up a defence line.

Yuuko watched as Takeru hunted down the last 3 TSF's on the map, an evil grin appeared on her face as she quickly typed in commands to add another unit to the mix, she had only gotten this information a few weeks ago and this person seemed like the ideal candidate to unleash this unit on.

Takeru pulled his sword out of the cockpit of the last TSF showing up on the map, looking around the HUD continued to show the half destroyed streets, and trashed TSFs, the HUD briefly glitched along with the entire city.

"Great, I'm in the matrix." He rolled his eyes

An alert popped up on his HUD a target lock on his unit, he dodged left quickly narrowly missing the hail of gunfire, checking his display no signature could be detected, "fuck an F-22, seriously Sensei you want me to take on one of the most advanced anti-TSF, TSFs in a first gen unit, I mean I'm good but not that good." Quickly taking stock of what he knew of these units, he knew it had a mean stealth advantage and was designed to take out units like his, a small drop of sweat ran down his face. "Think Takeru, what weakness does this unit have." A loud rumble to his left his radar showing a building collapsing the seismic sensors pinging the surrounding buildings; a bright grin appeared on his face, "that's it". Takeru pushed his TSF deeper into the commercial area of the town, working fast he tied his seismic sensors into the radar and disabled the current map giving himself a crude sonar, 'let's hope this works' he thought as he made his Gekishin stamp its foot on the road, a loud bang erupted his new sonar showed the sound pulse spread out revealing the surrounding buildings he repeated the process another stamp, another pulse checking the sonar sweat was pouring off his brow, he caught it "there F7!" a brief break in the buildings he stamped again the break had moved towards him "F6" using heavy steps Takeru made to intercept the offending enemy unit.

Yuuko watched in disbelief at what the young pilot had just done, quickly tapping into the computer she watched as the F-22 was showing up crudely on the radar/sonar hybrid. "I might not be able to let him go at all." Yuuko grinned as the boy named Shirogane exploited what could be called the one weakness of the stealth tech, the fact is absorbs waves rather than bouncing them back, he was finding the TSF by what wasn't showing up on his screen.

Takeru's grin had not faltered since his idea had somehow worked, and quickly made a bee line to the enemy still his unit was 2 gens below the enemy unit, firing another 120mm round at a building he used its sound to pinpoint the enemy TSF boosting over the building he instinctively shoulder charged the enemy but fell through it, "shit" the F-22 fired its gun rounds slamming into the type 77 Takeru fired a single round at his attacker hitting its leg before the simulator shut down, Takeru sighed he could have won if not for the lack of collision data, but still the sonar idea was good at least in urban environments where layout was known.

"Good work Shirogane, disembark and change were heading back to the lab."

Sitting back in the lab Takeru smiled at the mad scientist behind her desk, her eyes on the computer data from the simulators.

"Well I must say, you are certainly not an ordinary human there are maybe 5 people in the whole world with scores like yourself and there is no way anyone would or could hide a person of your skill, so what is your mission exactly?"

"To wipe the BETA from this planet and our solar system and prevent Alternative V from happening, I doubt even when it worked that the refugees survived." Yuuko looked at Takeru quizzically "in some of my earlier loops Alternative V succeeded but I was fresh from my world without any real skills outside of my natural talent as an eishi we failed to make headway with your plan, you drunk yourself stupid and were wearing that Santa costume I spoke of earlier, it was quite a sight. Anyway during one of my later loops we made it into the Kashgar hive, well a few of us anyway, 6 Valkyrie members myself included, none of your current active roster though along with the 00 unit it was a rushed attack due to an unintentional spy."

Yuuko sat back in her chair listening to the young man claiming to be a parallel world time traveller, the loss of both XG-70b's and the integration of one of the b's engine into the d's the lack of weapons and burnout of the 00 unit, the fact the BETA reactor under their feet was a computer, communication hub and the 00 unit feeding their enemy intel during purification of the ODL, and what the BETA do to the dead, there outlook on human life and their total numbers. Most people would say he was insane or a compound liar or a fantasist but Yuuko could see he was telling the truth or at least believed he was, his voice and facial expressions would change between sadness and pure anger, dejection and hope when he finished he stared straight at her Yuuko could see the age of the young man from his eyes, they were old ancient eyes with barely contained madness and deep loss yet a fire brighter than the sun.

"So we need to solve the problem of purifying the 00 unit without using the reactor, I will need to make some calls on that later, but in regards to the migrant fleet you think that even with the evacuation the human race maybe bought itself another decade out in the stars?" Takeru nodded "how do you plan to achieve your mission then Shirogane?"

"By becoming an officer and using my authority to get people to listen to me, they are more likely to take my advice when I have a rank to back up my words."

Yuuko nodded "So what can you do to help my plan, you've told me a lot about Alternative V and the BETA but only about the 00 unit not about how we got it working."

"Simple you need to get 15 billion semiconducting parallel computing circuits to fit in the palm of your hand, luckily for you during one of the loops you got pissed off and threw your current thesis at me when I saw it I remembered the Yuuko-Sensei from my old world had written the same theory but then changed it stating it was old thinking and garbage that in the end there was only one brain, in the end you built a machine that could send me back to my world to retrieve the new theory, but we didn't get it until about the 7th of December."

"Then we need to build this machine now, and you need to go get the thesis." Yuuko said excitedly

Takeru shook his head sadly "No you don't even start the theory until November, and we still need to deal with the ODL purification, the longer we wait the more chance we can keep the BETA in the dark, I will get you the data but just before the C.C.S.E, since I can jump independently without the machine now." Takeru grinned "I found out how, kind of obvious really."

Yuuko grinned at the man in front of her "Ok, I guess I can continue like normal for now, but I want you to give me information on future events when possible to help your credibility, other than that what should we be doing?"

"We do what we always do sensei, you enrol me in the eishi training program and put me in with the 207, give me the usual S4 clearance and we get to work saving this planet."

"Quite bold of me to do that, but with your skills I think you should skip the basic training I can get you commissioned to 2nd lieutenant today and into the Valkyries you would make a lot of difference there."

"No we tried that before too, the 207 failed their C.C.S.E and it had ramifications for both this base and the mission, but that wasn't too much of a surprise to myself considering both the families of those girls and the fact they lack any real camaraderie, even you should know that they failed their last exam because of it."

"I see, still I think getting you a commission would help, so what do you know of the last exam?"

"Nothing much, except it was due to landmines and disagreements between the group and when you take 2 strong conflicting wills, a space case and one who is quite standoffish you got a disaster waiting to happen." (What about the 5th member?) "Tama? Well she isn't one for confrontation even in my world you had to goad her into a cooking competition under false pretences, well they weren't false but at the time they felt like they were."

"So about my commission, how about some middle ground, you assign me as a special case cadet to the 207, I can help bring the squad together and raise the bar for them, and if or when we complete the C.C.S.E I get my commission before the aptitude test, I can stay assigned to them as new squad leader and get them ready for their eventual integration into the Valkyries. It will also help with the training for the new OS (new OS?) yeah a new OS we make every loop, but we can talk about that in about a week or so, it's not required yet."

"Ok we'll do it your way as you are 'clearly' the expert on future knowledge, I'll sort out the paper work and get you your clearance, drop your stuff off in one of the free rooms and get your kit (the end room by the elevators open? That the one I usually get.), yes, I will have this done by then so come get your card, and you can meet your squad after that."

Yuuko handed him a visitors pass to get around, Takeru walked out of the office, checking his watch it was a little past 2pm since he had avoided several hours of cavity searches and interrogation it was much earlier than usual, scanning his temp card he made his way to his new, old room, it was just how he remembered it, a bed, desk, wardrobe and separate shower and toilet aside from the fact this room was unused it looked the same as when he had lived in it. Unpacking his clothes he hung them up and placed the picture of him and Sumika on the desk before hiding the second one and his game guy under the bed, leaving the room he headed for the quartermaster to get his clothing. Returning to his room 20 minutes later he found he now had 3 full sets of cadets clothing, they had an over-abundance of men's uniforms a sad proof of how bad the war was going, after changing in his room he made his way down to the lab to pick up his new ID.

"I have informed Instructor Jinguuji about your transfer, she should be out on the field with the cadets, I trust I don't need to tell you where to go?" she appraised the newly uniformed Takeru "I must say that does suit you quite well."

"I guess I have been wearing these uniforms for a few decades now, I think I'm more comfortable in these than civilian clothing, hah, guess I really have lost my chance to return home."

Leaving the lab he headed for the outside training area, the base had an indoor training area for those off duty that wished to train without getting in the way of scheduled training squads, he had spent a few enjoyable times fighting Hayase indoors the scar was testimony to that. Arriving at the running track he could see squad 207 doing laps, Sakaki was heading towards him as he waited by the track.

"You there, this area is currently reserved for the 207th state your name and squad."

"Shirogane Takeru, Cadet newly assigned to the 207th, I'm looking for the instructor."

Marimo walked over to the two, a firm gaze aimed at the newest member, she had to admit he carried himself with a confidence and posture that screamed military, Yuuko had told her he was a special case, and had some freedoms when it came to training, his build told her he didn't need it but she needed to be sure.

"Sakaki, gather the squad"

"Squad assemble" bellowed Sakaki to the running trainees

The 3 other girls quickly gathered looking at the instructor, as to the strange summon.

"Squad assembled." Sakaki informed the instructor

"Good...then I'll introduce him. This is cadet Shirogane Takeru, newly assigned to squad 207."

"Pleasures mine." Takeru responded with dignity he had hardened himself enough over the last few loops that seeing the girls alive after another death didn't make him break down.

"As you can see, he's a man. You're all probably surprised to see a male recruit nowadays, but until recently, he was exempt from the draft. I expect you all to work together"

"Ma'am" came the collective reply

Shirogane had noticed a familiar pattern with the group during his introduction, class rep I.E. Sakaki studied him to see if he would be an asset to the group, Meiya always maintained a distance more due to her heritage than out of any dislike of the squad, Ayamine was indifferent as usual and Tama always seemed to blush like men we something to be embarassed about. This loop however both Class rep and Tama were blushing slightly, it might have something to do with the hair making him look like a model, 'god I hope we don't end up like those loops' Takeru though to himself, a brief though back to his earliest loops when he had arranged Christmas parties and ended up with all the presents, all the girls had got presents for him, a not so subtle attempt to win his heart he thought back to his old world and the cooking competition Sumika had jumped at the prospect and with the exception of Mikoto all the girls had really put an effort into making him food, he sighed at the sheer density he had when it came to these girls, 'I'm like a bag full of lead cubes' he thought wondering if this concept was like the dreaded arrival of Tama's father and the letter she sent him every loop and was a fixed point.

"Sakaki I want you to escort him around, I have heard he has some knowledge of this base, so it shouldn't be too hard." (Ma'am) "Ok squad continue your laps, Shirogane you wait here."

The squad took off again running laps, Takeru looked at them running none of them looked too out of breathe so them must have just started.

"Ma'am permission to join the squad on this run?" Takeru looked at Marimo "they seem to have just started so it would be a good idea to join them and gauge their fitness."

Marimo looked at the newest cadet, it was quiet commendable to want to join the training half way through the day. "Very well cadet, you may do the 10km run they have only done 2 clicks so far so get to it."

Takeru took off around the track, quickly hitting a fast stride that over took the girls, he knew they would have to wait for him and with them 5 laps ahead he needed to catch up quickly, by the 15th lap he had caught up and managed to lap them by the end of the run, after being dismissed by Marimo-chan they each took their leave to shower and change, Takeru met up with Sakaki for the orientation outside her room."

"H..how did you know which room was mine?" she asked shocked

"Uh, I walked with the squad back here, saw you enter this room." he grinned at her before narrowing his eyes like he was scrutinising her, "You know something? You look a lot like my class rep from my old school, kinda act like her too so sorry if I started addressing you as that."

Sakaki wasn't sure how to react to that comment but decided it was better to ignore it for now and get on with the tour, guiding him around the base she showed him everything that he already knew, including areas he never visited again, arriving near the PX the tour had wound down.

"This is one of the PX's on this base, its the closest one to our rooms so it's the one we use when we are not training."

"So, is there any difference between this one and the other ones class rep?"

Sakaki sighed again at being called by that title, he had warned her it was a habit, but she didn't have to like it, entering the PX they spotted Meiya and the others, Tama called out to them as they made their way over to the table taking seats on opposite sides.

"That was fast." enquired Meiya

"He didn't need my help, but they did say he had some knowledge of the base, so I guess it was just showing him the areas we use." Sakaki shrugged her shoulders looking slightly annoyed

"Don't worry about it class rep, at least I came prepared." Takeru grinned

"...class rep?" Ayamine stared at the newest member of the squad

"Hah, he did tell me I looked like an old acquaintance of his but for him to stick me with label already is annoying." Sakaki crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at Takeru

"I'll try to fix that habit, but I can't guarantee anything."

"Shirogane, the instructor asked me to give this to you." Meiya handed Takeru the now familiar recruitment oath that he would be reciting the next day.

"Ah, thank you, Shirogane have that memorised by tomorrow, you have to recite the oath to enlist."

Takeru nodded, it was once again a largely pointless exercise but he knew it had to be done.

"By the way Shirogane, there's something I want to ask you?" Sakaki fixed him with a solid gaze "I'll be blunt can we expect much from you?"

"Sakaki, what are you saying he ran rings around us earlier clearly he has had some training." Meiya defended "Besides the instructor told us he was a 'special person'."

"Is that 'special' compared to us?...no, out of everyone in the country? On the planet?" Sakaki had a small smile on her face asking this.

"Haha, out of the whole universe I would say." a huge grin appearing on Takeru's face, before it fell to a smaller confident one "but seriously I wont say here, you will just have to wait and see, but I promise you all I will NOT drag this squad down."

"Good to hear."

"Lets train hard, Shirogane-San"

The discussion went on about the C.C.S.E that was due in less than a month, and about the currently missing member of Yoroi and the expectations they had for the newest member.

**October 23rd 2001 (Yokohama Graduation hall) (8:00am)**

Standing in the hall the sole occupant enlisting that day, his hand raised as he stated the vow, Takeru resisted the urge to laugh at the oath.

"I shall fulfill my duty to protect international peace and stability, by rigidly adhering to the code of conduct, by cultivating virtue, training my mind and body, polishing my skills, by not taking part in political actions, and by giving my undivided attention to completion of the mission. I swear never to shrink from danger, but to risk my life to fulfill my responsibility toward humanity."

-We welcome your enlistment at Yokohama base.

Takeru sighed inwardly, political action was something he intended to get into, and he had shrunk from danger before, walking out the room a cool smirk played on his face.

"Now it begins"

_**A/N: a bit long for a first chapter, but needed to set up a few things for later, nothing here is really new but then again Takeru is a lot more Genre savy from his loops so will be in his comfort zone, as should be clear, this is NOT the loop after Alternative, this is far later on at least a dozen loops since then, I will be jumping back and forth between some of the older loops to show some of the consequences to Takeru's actions I will show the new alternative ending at some point along with how he is now just time looping not a causality conductor. Hope you liked how I over came the F-22 stealth advantage, I asked a few military experts and got confirmation that this would work but only if terrain were known, so expect to see it in later chapters. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter.**_


	2. Basic Training and Bridge Building

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to this series, this is a non profit work.**_

_**A/N: Well here is chapter 2, it took a while I'll admit but RL has really knocked me for 6 so my time has been very limited and if things go the way the seem to be going it will get worse before it gets better. On that note I'm not sure myself what to think about this chapter, one scene in particular I had real problems writing when adding in this A/N this chapter will be Version 1 but should be Version 6, anyway this chapter is mostly the training montage with a little look at another loop. In regards to my Takeru I decided to try and keep him as canon as possible but show what I believe he would be like if he had a reason to return to the beginning of the loop, since this isn't the loop after Alternative many of these traits are now established but I plan to revisit older loops to show his growth and current mind set. Anyway here it is Chapter 2 hope you enjoy.**_

_****__**Warning: Rated M for money, this fic will gain none, this Fanfic may contain the following, swearing, violence, horror, sex references and possible lemon/lime content.**_

**V 1.0**

**(October 23rd) (Yokohama base) **

Takeru made his way outside after his enlistment, the squad and Marimo had waited to begin, usually the instructor would chew him out on his tardiness but concessions were to be made for the oath. A brief nod to the instructor and squad as they headed for the track.

"Ok 10km jog, I want to see nothing by asses and elbows people" yelled Marimo as she blew her whistle.

The squad took off, 'I wouldn't mind asses' thought Takeru with a smirk as he increased his pace quickly building up to a run, the girls could only watch in amazement as the newest member quickly put distance between them all, a few mutters from the squad were quickly killed as they attempted futility to catch up. Takeru knew the squad had a stubborn and competitive streak a mile wide, raise the bar and watch the squad work harder, he had learned that early on and was now capitalising on it, quickly lapping the girls much to their annoyance he set himself into a comfortable pace.

Marimo could only watch impressed as the young cadet out paced the squad like he was out for a stroll, Yuuko had told her he was 'special' in more ways than one, physical abilities were clearly one of them, if they hadn't stopped doing the Olympics in the early 70's he would easily be one of the future athletes of the nation. 40 minutes later the squad finished up their morning run, a few ragged breathes from the squad as Takeru pulled up after his 34th lap a small amount of sweat on his collar but little to say he had run nearly 14km.

"Ok, gather the half kits from the shed and another 10km march." Marimo ordered

"Half kit?" Takeru asked faking an incredulous look. "We're still on half kits this close to the C.C.S.E?"

The squad shot him a death glare collectively, Marimo scrutinised the offender a smirk on her face.

"Ok, since Shirogane clearly has more than enough energy to run his mouth as well as his legs, he can do it in full gear, there's dummy machine guns too, anyone else who thinks they can, can run in full gear too."

Takeru nodded, donning the armour, helmet and backpack, grabbing the gun he marched off, seeing the rookie show them up caused a few grumbles before Sakaki and Meiya grabbed the full gear, Marimo could only chuckle as the whole squad tried to keep up with the new wonder boy.

The days training had gone by without a hitch, a few awkward stares during a silent dinner but nothing he hadn't endured in other loops for pulling the same stunt, he had returned to his room putting away his remaining home gear, checking his clock he noticed that it was nearly time for Meiya to leave for her run, seizing the initiative he headed for the track hoping to have 'the talk' with her again. Standing by the track he quickly set up to do some stretches, the sound of booted feet announced the arrival of his samurai type 'friend'.

"Hmm? Shirogane, what are you doing out here?" Meiya asked surprised

"Same thing you are I'd guess, an evening jog. Care to join me Meiya? Ah sorry"

"I do not mind, but there are rules about this." she responded brushing her hair back.

"Sorry, I keep acting like I already know you. Shall we start?"

The two squad members started jogging in silence around the track Takeru slowing his pace to match Meiya's, a light breeze blowing from the sea, made Takeru shudder remembering the winter months to come.

"Damn this wind will be killer come December." Takeru announced trying to break the ice.

"May I ask you a question Shirogane?" Meiya looked over at her running companion "What reason do you fight? I feel it is bigger than anything I could fathom."

Takeru started laughing "I can never work out if that line is some weird ice breaker or I just look unresolved, but yes I do have a reason, I fight for more personal reasons, for those I care about and to reclaim what I lost and fix what I broke, that's why I fight. What about you Meiya? ah sorry.

Meiya smiled a little, she didn't know why but his almost insistence at calling her Meiya was endearing there were few people who called her by just her first name, "It is a simple reason, I fight for this world, the people of this country and the nation of Japan."

Takeru nodded a sad smile on his face, he knew how much pain these reasons would cause her when he caused the coup, he would hurt her even more so if he didn't start it, Japan lost its national identity in his last loop and came under the UN's flag, the back lash against the Japanese had resulted in the Shogun and Emperor being forced out. Yuuhi had ended up joining the Yokohama base due to Yuuko-sensei's interference having potentially the same abilities as Meiya and the others, he hated knowing he would hurt her either way. "A textbook response, but one I am all too familiar with."

"What do you mean textbook response and familiar?" Meiya narrowed her eyes, slowing to a stop.

"I once thought much the same for my reasons, humanity and the world, haha I really bigged myself up and let my pride and arrogance run riot, but then I faced the BETA and none of my reasons helped me (You faced the BETA?). Yeah, I nearly died my resolve crumbled and in the end it cost me someone important, ha that week I lost several important people, I broke but someone help lift me back up." Takeru looked Meiya in the eyes a sad and soft look. "I won't say your reasons are wrong Meiya, but I believe you need something closer at hand as a foundation, I only got through that ordeal thanks to those that cared about me, they saved me from taking my life that day."

"I see, what would you suggest I fight for Shirogane?" she folder her arms pressing her chest up slightly "You clearly have an idea."

"You could fight for me, haha." Meiya blushed at his bad joke "No, well yes I should say, fighting for your squad is a good foundation, I plan to do just that, so I want us all to become closer, because people fight harder to protect their comrades."

"I see, if I understand what your saying is you can't be expected to protect something big if you can't protect what's right next to you."

Takeru nodded "Yes, protecting my comrades is my goal, and with the right goal in mind people can do amazing things." Takeru's mouth turned to a hard line 'I need them to stop thinking about sacrificing themselves for the cause, not when it helps the BETA.' he thought

Meiya opened her mouth but the comment had caught her attention "Oh... those are some good concise words, I can feel the strong will behind them, I will remember them and think on what you have said, but we have been standing around for long enough let us continue our run Shirogane."

"Please call me Takeru, I want everyone to call me that at some point, it just feels more in line with yourself."

"Very well Takeru, but this doesn't mean I will allow you to keep calling me Meiya Fufu." she smiled.

"Hey."

The two trainees continued their run in a companionable silence, Meiya thinking about Takeru's words and Takeru about his progress, 'I made some lead way today, now I can't mess up tomorrow.'

**(Basement level 19) (Yuuko's Office)**

The hiss of the door announced Takeru's arrival, Yuuko finished up her phone call as the newest member of the base strolled over to her desk.

"Shirogane reporting."

"So how was your 'first' day of training, keeping up with the squad I hope." Yuuko smiled

"The physical aspect of the training is going well, I have set the bar quite high, so we should see some improvements in the coming weeks as the squad attempt to catch up, I'll shake them out of their comfort zones." Takeru responded with little enthusiasm

"Oh? You sound quite calm for someone who knows our fate, I would have thought you would be rushing to change the outcome?"

"I know the events that need changing and those that don't, I did panic in my first remembered loop and it blew up in my face, I wont make that mistake again, I don't see the need to rush if I know I can change something, besides if I'm all jittery it will effect the squad morale."

Yuuko nodded in understanding "Still is there a reason for this visit, I don't think you need to come down here every day, only when I call you."

"Actually, I want you to add something to my profile, over the standard draft exemption shtick that you regularly use, I need you to add that I have met the BETA before, if you can mix it in with the fact the other me was living in this town when the BETA got here we could always say I was a refugee in another country or something, it might help explain my back from the dead routine."

"You want people to know you've faced BETA, that could cause problems for both of us."

"True, but at the same time, sometimes comments slip out of my mouth that show my higher than normal experiences so some ground work in my profile will help remove some suspicion from certain organisation."

Yuuko turned back to her computer, rapidly entering a back story to Shirogane's profile, without looking up at him she asked the one question on her mind.

"So, you said before that in one loop you didn't end up in the 207 and they failed causing us problems, I take it then you are aware of their backgrounds?"

"Yeah, convenient that 5 people with important relatives are in one squad, I would say its quite the coincidence." Takeru replied sarcastically, "Though I can't say I approve of them being 00 candidates, but I guess that's because their my friends, I probably wouldn't care if I didn't know them."

Yuuko smirked inwardly, he was a little soft in that he would protect his friends, she knew if it came to beating the BETA she would throw away even her friend Marimo to make it happen, Yuuko knew she had sold her humanity to win the war. The man in front of her still had his but not much of it was left, but maybe he had reached the right balance of hardness and softness to make him effective at his job.

"Anything else you can tell me now?" Yuuko asked still facing her monitor

"No Ma-am, I will take my leave and get some rest."

**(October 24th) (Classroom)**

The 5 cadets sat listening to the explosives lesson, writing details as they were recounted by the instructor, Takeru chuckled inwardly he knew this lesson by heart and could finish it before she spoke the first sentence, but it was better for him to look like he was paying attention.

"Mitsurugi, how would you accomplish this objective?" Marimo aimed the question at the girl sat next to him.

Meiya stood up as the question was directed at her"Ma-am, the squad should enter the enemy base from the rear, attempting to subdue any sentries with knives before the sapper plants the explosives either inside the radar installation or directly under the dish itself, before heading for the evac zone."

Marimo nodded slightly, before looking at the other cadets, "Any other suggestions?"

Takeru raised his hand "I have an alternative Ma-am."

Raising from his seat "In this scenario, you state 'destruction' of the radar as the objective you don't necessarily mean we have to blow it up, just disabling it would work, this way it could be claimed and used by our forces when taken after the main battle, as such we only need to destroy the high voltage cables running out of the installation, this would have the benefit of requiring lower amounts of explosives therefore lighter kits and less chance of being made by the enemy increasing survival chances by a high margin, that is all."

The cadets looked at the newest member in shock, a low whistle emanating from Ayamine, Marimo smiled at the plan presented.

"You would make a good leader with that thinking Shirogane, have you done this before?"

"No ma-am but I aim to be a squad leader, so if I can complete my object and get my squad out alive I would consider that to be a good day."

Takeru heard Sakaki mumble about her position as leader but chose to ignore it better to keep her on her toes and open her eyes to other options, making her think he was after her position would work quite well for a start. The class ended after more theoretical scenario's about human enemies, this caused Takeru to grimace at the idea people still thought their enemy were thinking like humans but he knew that anti-BETA tactics could only be taught to officers so he had to bare with it.

"That was amazing Shirogane-san." The squad mascot spoke with admiration

"Not bad thinking Takeru, I guess we can add tactical thinking to physical abilities, I can see why you come recommended by the XO." Meiya's expression was a mix of respect and annoyance at her plan being ousted by the rookie.

"I thought it was a pretty obvious answer, still I'm glad your on the squad, but your not getting my position." Sakaki smiled

"He should." muttered Ayamine earning a glare from Sakaki.

"Come on, we got field stripping next, lets get a move on." Meiya interjected before anything could start.

**(Classroom)**

Takeru stared down at the mass of carbon fibre and metal parts that was to be his rifle, picking up a piece he began quickly assembling the complete form pointedly ignoring the fact everyone was watching him, his hands confidently picking up each part without any question that he knew it was the right piece he needed as he finished assembling the gun.

"I'm finished."

"Impressive, 4 minutes 11 seconds." Announced Marimo looking at her stop watch

The squad wouldn't have believed it had they not seen him do it.

"Let me check." Marimo appraised the rifle for any signs of sloppy work, satisfied she found none she turned to the rest of the squad. "Up until now Ayamine held the record with 6 minutes 17 seconds, but Shirogane has destroyed that, keep at it until your just as good."

"Ma-am" Chorused the squad

**(PX)**

Sitting in their usual seats, Takeru tried to deflect the praise the squad were piling on him with false modesty, he really hated lying to his squad, and down playing his hard work as natural talent was getting old, after all he had earned these skills with his own blood, sweat and tears and oceans of all three at that, he remembered his first loop all the false confidence and no soldier skills with his only talent being a pilot now he had the skills to back it up but still he was locked into pretending, maybe when he became an officer he could explain his skills then.

"This wont last forever Shirogane, we will beat you someday." Grinned Sakaki pointing a finger at him.

"Right, a taste of humility will do me some good, I look forward to seeing it." Retorted Takeru flashing his best smile, causing some blushing from the girls.

"Well don't fall apart on us when that does happen, your arrival has helped the squad greatly." Meiya folded her arms looking Takeru directly in the eyes.

"Oh, you sound confident you will surpass me, but don't worry, I'll try to live up to your expectations."

"Impossible, too high." Snarked Ayamine

"I'll remember that Ayamine, you'd better too."

"Forgot."

Takeru face palmed, he was getting better at dealing with her from the years, but while his ability was learned hers was a natural talent, he still knew some areas he could beat her so this didn't bother him too much. The conversation turned to the up coming C.C.S.E and the importance of its success, before switching to the reasons why they were all here, the squad showed surprise at Takeru's brazen declaration of facing the BETA in the city years ago and his desire to protect what he cared about from them.

"As she was dying she told me she only had one regret, she wanted to continue protecting what was important to her but she now knew it would be impossible, she told me to remember that when I was faced with the same situation, she told me if something is worth dying to protect then it is worth living to protect too. I had killed the offending BETA before she had died, but running off to my death in revenge would be wrong even if I had nothing worth living for with her death, I would live and I will find something and I will NOT allow the BETA to take that from me again, even if the entire horde comes at me this time I will NOT fail again, that is why I am here."

Takeru realised he was standing up half the PX had heard his speech admiration flowed from many of the veterans at his concept, he decided it wasn't worth mentioning that the girl in question had died in the Burma hive alongside himself.

**(April 3rd 2002) (Mandalay Hive (Phase 5)) (Hall) (10:23am) [Infinity + X - 2]**

Takeru grimaced the wound on his leg made it hard to move, a gash from the tank class that had bitten him, he felt the reassuring arm of his companion tighten around his back, he looked at Meiya, a small trickle of blood running down her face. Heading back towards the surface they attempted to reach the squad they had both been cut off from.

A small explosion was heard behind them causing both of them to flinch as the remaining ammo in their TSF's caught fire, the smouldering remains of Takeru's Type 00A and Meiya's 00R surrounded by thousands of dead BETA, a smile played on Takeru's face it had been like one of those action movies from his old world, an epic last stand back to back with his lover they had cleared the larger strains from the area but the tanks had taken out Meiya's unit eating into the transmission block, she had been knocked unconscious when it had fallen, Takeru had managed to keep them away from her cockpit clearing the area of all but 3, these had taken him out.

He had used his pistol to kill them as they ate their way into the cockpit of his unit, the last one had used the bodies of the dead ones to get a bite of his leg before it was filled with holes. He had climbed out of the hole and limped his way over to Meiya's unit glad to see she was still alive and well.

"Guess I'm going to have to apologise to your sister, when we get back." Takeru chuckled

"Well, I'm sure she is used to you trashing the TSF's she keeps gifting you." Meiya smiled at the man before scowling and pinching his face with her free hand. "However, I will not be pleased if you continue to seduce Yuuhi-oneechan, I allowed it once for her sake, and no I will not be party to your fantasy of the three of us."

Takeru grinned sheepishly, his arm snaking around Meiya's waist his hand brushing against her sword, "was it that obvious? (yes), anyway who said I couldn't fall in love with 2 of the most beautiful women in the world?"

Meiya blushed at the comment "Hmph, you say that to everyone (haha) Sakaki told me the other night that you said that to her too. Honestly why did we fall in love with a, what did you call someone like you? (playboy?) yes, why did we fall for a playboy like you?"

"Fate, luck, rampant hormones, maybe my incredible manliness." Takeru listed off a few options on his fingers before stopping in his tracks

Turning Meiya to face him, he slowly brought his hand up to her face, cupping her cheek the fabric both were wearing did nothing to stop them feeling the sensation both had felt dozens of times before, they both knew they were going to die there.

Takeru brought his lips to Meiya's a passionate kiss, his tongue exploring her hot wet mouth as hers searched his, Meiya's arms instinctively wrapped around his neck as she mashed her full chest against him the fabric rubbing against her hardening nipples caused her to moan sweetly, they broke the embrace the string of saliva glistening in the pale light, the glazed looked in Meiya's eyes showed she was aroused and wanted more, he always felt the same after a battle himself and frequently found himself in the bed of one of his squad members after returning to base.

A shrill cry broke both of them out of the lust induced trance, ahead of them stood dozens of soldier class, Takeru bit his lip as a small twinge of fear seeped into him, he no longer froze up against them, he hadn't since the fake therapy the captain had asked him to take, but still his counterparts fear of them still lived inside him, and he couldn't blame the guy for it.

"Takeru."

"Meiya."

Nothing else needed to be said, they both knew what each would say, now they only had to face their deaths, it wouldn't be honourable or dignified, they would be torn apart and eaten but they were going to kill as many of these bastards as they could before that happened, the BETA charged running into a hail of handgun fire, this would be short lived as Takeru had only 1 mag left while Meiya had 4, it wasn't long before they were engaged in melee combat, Takeru with his knife and Meiya with her sword a few Soldier class were killed this way but in the end they had been overwhelmed Meiya's last act before she was killed was to throw her sword near Takeru, his last act was severing the head of his lovers killer.

**(October 24****th****) (PX) (Cont) [Infinity + X]**

"Shirogane?" Sakaki asked worriedly.

"Sorry, was just thinking how much I hate the soldier class BETA above all others, I guess its natural since it was the offender but." He clicked his fingers "You know, I was tell Meiya ah Mitsurugi during our run last night that fighting for something close at hand like the squad was a good foundation for her bigger reasons, so I think we should look at improving our relationship, seeing as we may be fighting alongside each other in the near future I think as a close knit team we could accomplish some amazing results."

"With the right goal in mind people can do amazing things." Meiya interjected "Your skills and abilities come from this desire, I sincerely hope you find your reason Takeru, I look forward to seeing you in action when you have."

The other girls looked up at this revelation, they hadn't thought about the reasoning behind his independent training, it came from his will to find and protect something important to himself, a man refusing the BETA for taking another person close to him with every fibre of his being.

Takeru leaned forward on the table. "So imagine this scenario, we are all facing the BETA horde together, but to each of us what we want to protect the most is each other, my desire to protect all of you, Meiya's, sorry, desire to protect all of us and so on, we all want to keep living just to protect the others, can you imagine how hard we would fight just to make that happen. Still this is getting a little heavy, but will follow on with what I want to ask you all anyway."

The girls had blushed at his stark comment about protecting them.

"What now?" Sakaki asked the young man trying to sound angry.

"Sakaki, can I call you class rep?" Takeru asked with a mischievous smirk

"Huh?" Sakaki almost face faulted at the sudden shift in mood

"Meiya, Tama, Ayamine, that's how I'd like to address everyone, and you can call me Takeru or what every you want."

"Fufu, you won't relent on calling me Meiya will you Takeru?"

"Only mine is normal." Ayamine narrowed her eyes at the man sitting by her

"How about Kei-chan then?"

Ayamine almost lost her balance before schooling herself raising a hand in front of her "Stop."

Takeru shrugged, "I want us all to be closer before the exam as I said earlier if were going to be entrusting our lives to each other I think this is the best way to start building those bridges."

"Why does mine make me sound like a cat?" The quite pink haired girl asked

'Does she really not know?' thought Takeru "I think its cute it suits you, do you mind."

Takeru's comment caused her acceptance to be caught in her throat, she managed a nod.

"And you can call me Takeru-san, I feel old if you call me Shirogane-san." he laughed.

**(Basement level 19) (Later)**

Takeru still had 2 objectives that night both happened to be in the same room, the dark corridor to Kasumi's room echoed loudly with his footsteps, it always gave off a creepy vibe, it didn't help that the room he was heading to had a brain in a jar, though knowing who's brain it was had reduced that feeling, entering the room he saw the small waif like snow fairy staring at the BETA capsule or more accurately the contents of it, she turned to him as he slowly walked over to her.

"Hello." Takeru smiled gently at the girl

He watching in amusement as once again the small girl tried to hide from him in an almost casual way.

"Hey, don't run away." The girl stopped at this

"I'm Shirogane Takeru, its nice to meet you."

Starting from square one with everyone was something that had started to grate a little, however a small light in the whole affair came with Kasumi's mind reading abilities, if he could get her to read his memories of her, she usually warmed to him quicker, but she no longer woke him up but that was more to do with him waking up earlier.

"Your Kasumi aren't you?" Takeru slowly walked over to the small girl, he had a hard time keeping her from running away again, he stopped just out of arms reach and knelt down bringing them to almost the exact same height. "You may not believe this but I'm from the future, we were friends in it, though I guess it's kind of hard to accept, but usually you check my memories it helps speed up being friends again, would you be willing to try this?"

The small girl looked at him with a blank look in her big blue eyes, "If I say no, what would you do?" she asked quietly.

"I would have to earn your friendship again, I will be a little sad but it is your choice." he lifted his hand slightly "Still either way this is our first meeting this loop, so we should shake hands."

Kasumi looked at his out stretched hand for a moment before closing her eyes, Takeru felt a small pain in his head as Kasumi began reading his memories, a few moments passed before she placed her small hand in his.

"Pleased to meet you Takeru-san." A small smile had made its way onto her face, as she read his memories. "Again."

Takeru smiled back lightly rubbing her head before standing up, her bunny ear psychic blockers twitched, "You know why I came here today." he stated

"Objectives" she murmured "Sumika-san and me."

Takeru knew it would still take time to bring Kasumi to her older self, he had mealy shown her what she was like in the last loop, it would help with her shyness and provide a guide rope when he hopped to the other world in a few days. Walking over to the brain cylinder he placed his hand on it feeling the warmth of the fluid inside.

"Hello again Sumika, I'm sorry we keep doing this, but you know how stubborn I can be and how important this is to me, I will be relying on you again to send me to my old world, so please hold on until I can bring you back."

While Takeru continued his one sided conversation with Sumika's brain, Kasumi had left the office to report her findings to Yuuko, Takeru knew now she would only confirm he was telling the truth but would not reveal anything that would put him at a disadvantage with her later on.

**(October 25th) (6:00am) (Shirogane's room)**

Takeru woke at his usual time, a short stint of push ups and squats, to get the blood flowing before a quick shower and something to eat at the PX, it had become a new routine after Kashgar, he figured he needed to solve the few remaining flaws within himself if he were to save his friends, his sleeping in habit was the hardest to fix but his parallel universe based stupidity wasn't he just asked Yuuko-Sensei for some common knowledge material and had found quickly that no one called him an idiot for not knowing what should be obvious, in fact he now knew more about his new world than his old.

The firing range had once more resulted in a lecture about TSF auto aiming that had earned him some points with the whole squad, though it could have been better if he hadn't called the instructor Marimo-chan and earned himself 100 push ups, something he did without effort much to the chagrin of the instructor.

The resulting questions about his knowledge of the TSF had been answered with a vague comment about knowing computer systems as he set up some back drop for his OS concept later. The class rep had once again muttered about her position being usurped by the rookie, the firing range training had been rounded out with seeing Tama snipe the 500m target with her usual lethal accuracy.

His own abilities were not far behind hers after the decade or so he had spent since he had first remembered the loops, he figured he would never beat any of the squad at their chosen discipline when they reached their mastery, but he knew he had no single skill that he was weak at.

The evening had been spent playing Shogi with Meiya, it had once again been a close set of matches with 2 wins to 3 losses, after several attempts at cats cradle he had excused himself and wandered down to basement 19 to see both Kasumi and Sumika spending time there until lights out.

**(October 26th) (Yokohama base) (Corridor) (7:33pm)**

To say Hayase was ecstatic would be an understatement, the big grin on her face had been there since finding out someone had aced combat course S and solo to boot, someone on the base had the skills to give her a challenge and she wanted to find this person, the only problem was the pilots name had been stricken from the records, a blank space mocking her attempt to find them, but knowing they were here was enough for now.

"I feel sorry if the pilot is a guy, your lust for a fight will scare away everyone, you wont satisfy 'that' urge with your current mood." Munakata chuckled from next to Hayase.

Hayase shot a stern glare at her fellow squad-mate, "MU NA KA TA, keep that up and I will take those 'urges' out on you."

Munakata mockingly hid behind the third member of the troupe, Kazama Touko, "Noooo~, even I will break at your handling."

The three Valkyries headed to the training hall, they were off duty and Hayase wanted to work the bag, the three were stopped in their tracks by a loud thudding sound coming from the room in question.

"Sounds like someone hitting a mat with a bat." Munakata looked at her pony tailed friend noticing a slight trembling in her body, she was getting excited.

"That's someone's fists." Hayase rushed off into the room.

The indoor training room had been set up to provide the off duty soldiers a place to train, it contained a few treadmills and weight benches and a number of punching bags and other miscellaneous equipment, but pride of place was the sparring mats set up for 1 on 1 fighting, a few soldiers were using the room at the time but all had stopped to watch the young man hammering a punching bag the sound emanating from his form closer to a cannon than a fist. Hayase had marched over to the person a few mutters from the other trainees about it happening again were pointedly ignored by the girl. Hayase watched the man's form as he seemed to beat the bag to death, short sharp jabs starting my his torso and ending at the bag no wasted or telegraphed movement, he had good training.

"Hey soldier, up for a spar?" Hayase enquired.

The man turned around quickly appraising the young woman before him, his eyes showed amusement, steely resolve and recognition.

"Sure, uh." the man replied waiting for an introduction.

"Lieutenant Hayase Mitsuki." Something told her that this person knew her but she chalked that up to her reputation.

"Ma-am." saluted the man "Cadet Shirogane Takeru." He grinned "Please go easy on me."

'I ain't going easy on you' thought the girl heading for the mats, the room was already buzzing at the prospect of another match starring the Valkyrie's top pilot meal tickets were quickly added to the betting pool. Arriving in the ring both fighters took up position on opposite sides of the mat.

"Be careful kid, Hayase is horny she will eat you alive." Munakata chuckled, Hayase ignored the comment as she slowly got into fighting form, Takeru raised an eye wondering what had caused this bout of 'horniness' the realisation of the combat course struck him Hayase had gone looking for the offender and inadvertently found him, but she would not be aware of this, Takeru smiled on the inside, he knew all her moves after many sessions with her the fight shouldn't take long.

"Ring out, Submission and forfeit as rules, no need for unconsciousness or death blows I don't think we need one of us in the infirmary or morgue, other that that anything goes?"

Hayase nodded her consent to the rules, Shirogane looked completely calm his shoulders relaxed before taking up a boxing stance. A shout of begin was heard and both fighters closed in, Hayase shifted to the right before turning into a full powered right hook with a left body shot following behind it, surprised when Shirogane ducked the swing bringing his right fist straight into her stomach a second before her body shot connected but the power in it had left after the hit, a gasp from both Hayase and the crowd at seeing her hit hard, a brutal uppercut followed from Shirogane, Hayase's battle instinct flared up as she narrowly dodged the strike landing a swift kick to the thigh of her opponent.

Takeru knew that shot would slow him down some, he switched to a street fighting stance Hayase herself had taught him, left leg forward slightly and left arm covering half his torso and crotch, right fist protecting his chin, both combatants circled each other waiting for the opening that would decide the match.

Takeru shifted his feet, seeing this Hayase charged in only for Takeru to hip toss her, a quick roll and Hayase recovered only to find Shirogane bearing down on her, Hayase kicked him again in the thigh before swinging her fist into his face at the same time he reciprocated, both fists hitting each others cheeks, Takeru's longer reach allowed his blow to push deeper causing more damage.

Before he could finish her off his leg gave way causing him to stumble and fall. Hayase was again stunned by the blow she would have a black eye from that one, shaking her head to clear her mind she noticed that Takeru had fallen to one knee, seeing an opportunity she dived forward like a missile knocking him onto his back.

Takeru's predicament was not good as he found himself straddled by Hayase, outside of the ring this had never been a bad thing but inside one things were about to hurt, he looked down to notice that she had pinned both arms under her legs keeping him from blocking, a feral grin displaying on her face.

"Oh shit, she's lost it." Munakata noticed the face "Shirogane, submit."

Takeru struggled to free himself from the waifish looking girl, the same time she began raining blows down upon him, Takeru managed to shift one arm allowing him to grab her trousers, he pulled her backwards away from his face, a surprised yelp escaped her mouth, before she found herself pinned below the larger man.

Had the fight not been witnessed the new position would look like a man about to rape a woman, he had pinned both her arms at the wrist in one hand above her head, his knee was pressed firmly into her crotch as his other leg pinned hers to the mat his fist pressed against her stomach. Hayase struggled to free herself from the hold but the only thing this accomplished was her rubbing herself against his knee, the almost feral look faded as she regained her composure.

"Submit Hayase." Takeru growled

Hayase quickly appraised her situation, half her body screamed in protest at what the man had done to her, she knew he was injured too, but not nearly as bad, she could continue but she needed to limit her damage for active service, after a minute she nodded.

"Say it so it is official." Takeru narrowed his eyes

"I...Submit, this fight is over." Hayase looked like she had sucked a lemon but the man's eyes told her he was no cadet he had seen hell, and was not to be taken lightly, a small part of her hoped he was the mystery eishi.

Releasing the woman from under himself he rose to his feet before proffering his hand, Hayase took it gratefully, raising herself to her feet the 2 stood inches apart small smiles playing on both faces even with the swelling starting to show on their faces, the whole thing looked like some lovers scene, had Munakata not broken in.

"My, My Shirogane, you ain't single are you our little Hayase-chan here was looking for some strong man for her nightly urges, you could tame her."

Hayase glared daggers at her team-mate, while Takeru rubbed his temples, 'need a reply quick' he thought.

"I am single, but what makes you think Lt Hayase is woman enough for me?" The stunned silence from the 3 women and even some of the soldiers within earshot, the cadet had just challenged one of the bases idols pride as a woman 'not the right reply you dumb fuck' he scolded himself.

Hayase was trembling with rage, "Back in the ring Shirogane."

Takeru laughed realising he had dug his grave before walking back onto the mats, the next twenty minutes would forever be burned into the brains of all who watched the fight, the almost deranged fighting style of one Hayase Mitsuki of the Valkyrie's fighting the unknown Shirogane Takeru of training squad 207, the fight only ended when a concerned soldier reported the incident to Captain Isumi and the fight had been broken up, both fighters had been scolded by their respective superiors each sporting a black eye and swelling around their faces content smiles at a good workout.

"What do you have to say for yourself Shirogane?" Marimo scowled looking at the report

"It was a sparring match, between myself and the Lt. Ma-am. Not our fault some people took it as a serious fight, I mean it's not like we were really trying to hurt each other I wasn't even going at even half my full strength and I doubt Lt Hayase was fighting at full strength either, Ma-am." Takeru responded earning shocked looks from the 3 others in the room.

The two offenders were released after a scolding but neither were to be charged due to the fight being in the training area and backed by several soldiers reports. Hayase stretched as they both stood outside the office before looking at the cadet.

"Hey Shirogane-kun, you don't happen to be a skilled Eishi too do you?"

Takeru managed to keep his emotions under control as he raised an inquisitive eyebrow "I'm a cadet Lt how could I ever get near a training pod?"

Hayase chuckled as she turned to leave "True, see you around the base lets spar again sometime, Goodnight Shirogane."

"Goodnight Lt Hayase." Takeru replied heading for his room.

"Fufu." Hayase quietly laughed "I didn't mention the pods Shirogane."

**(November 1****st)**** (Classroom)**

A little over a week had passed since Takeru's arrival at the base, today was an important day for him as Yuuko-Sensei started her new thesis in his old world, he would wait a few days before jumping over to the other world and requesting a copy, that he would pick up about a week later. The usual problem stood before him now however the blindfolded field stripping.

"I don't see how this scenario would ever logically be encountered, I mean a person is blind and his gun is in pieces? Who would be insane enough to give a blind soldier a gun the only person he could kill would be himself though that might be the best option if he needs to use it." Takeru dead-panned as the class rep fixed the cloth over his eyes.

"Quit complaining and be a man." class rep tighten the knot causing Takeru to yell out in objection.

"I'm beginning now." Takeru announced as he started assembling his scoped rifle with the smooth fluidity his practised hands gave him.

The girls watched again amazed at the how easy the training appeared to their sole male squad member, even with the reasoning he had given, commendable as it was it still didn't explain half his skills. After assembling the gun in what could only be described as inhuman time he removed the blindfold.

"Instructor, I'm going to adjust the scope now." Takeru shouldered his rifle

"I don't think I need to tell you to make sure the gun is not loaded until the range, right Shirogane?" Marimo enquired.

Takeru nodded as he left the classroom, marching to the range at a quick pace, arriving at the empty range he quickly began calibrating the scope to the basic 200m central crosshair, firing a round the bullet tore into the targets outer bull, a quick setting of the top dial and a second round resulted in a central hit, a smile on his face, Tama had clearly been a good teacher in scope calibrating he gave an inward thanks to the whole team for making him the effective soldier he was today.

"Amazing Takeru-san, you hit the bullseye in 2 shots." the friendly sniper exclaimed a look of unparalleled respect on her face.

Takeru couldn't help but wince inwardly at this, it had been her training during their relationship that had done this.

"Well it was only at the 300m mark and these scopes do have a range finder built in, so I wouldn't heap too much praise on me, but thank you anyway." Takeru smiled at the girl.

Watching her calibrate her rifle, her shot hit the bull too a testimony to her superior skill as a sniper.

"Say, Takeru-san can you do long-range shots too" Tama eagerly asked.

Takeru nodded "I would say I got some skill here, but I doubt I could beat you."

"Oh, quite confident there Shirogane, can we expect sniping to be added to your long list of skills?" class rep had appeared a smirk on her face. "Why not try hitting that target there."

Takeru shielded his eyes, he knew which target she wanted him to hit but a little acting wouldn't hurt.

"What the 850m one with my rifle? That's almost 3 times its effective range."

"Wow, you could tell the range by sight alone." both Tama and class rep looked impressed by his observations, Takeru however knew all 4 targets ranges from long ago.

"Still I'll have a go, never hurt to try." Takeru led on the ground.

"You want to use my rifle Takeru-san?"

"No, if there ever comes a time I need to use a rifle in combat I will most likely have this at hand. Can you give me a round?"

Class rep handed him a single round she wasn't even going to mention her surprise at this, he had clearly shown he was in a league on his own in everything else they had challenged him in, a small nagging part of her told her he was still holding back maybe he was some observer looking to recruit someone for a special op but surely he would just state he was an officer, she couldn't help but notice he took the exact same firing stance as Tama right down to the minutest detail.

As he yelled a warning she noticed him exhale as he pulled the trigger a lone gunshot as both squad members looked through their binoculars it wasn't a bullseye but it was off by only 2cm a lethal shot and a damn good one to boot.

"No way." Exclaimed the class rep scrutinising the newest member of the team.

"I got lucky." Takeru replied looking guilt of something.

"Lucky indeed, a 850m shot with a basic ACOG and over the effective range, you take me for a fool Shirogane."

Takeru laughed "I would never take you for a fool class rep, the conditions merely favoured me at that moment. But I guess my scope calibrations were well done or I would have been off by more."

More long range shots were done by the squad until everyone was satisfied that their guns were ranged properly, after their dismissal by Marimo the squad all looked at Takeru with a small amount of suspicion, something Takeru was used to by now.

"Uh something wrong?" he asked knowing the answer. "Shouldn't we be getting lunch now?"

"Yes but, I don't care if you claim to be fighting to find a reason to fight but your sheer level of skill is too much, you ARE a soldier not some greenhorn rookie, maybe what you said was true about your friend being killed by the BETA, but I think it was in battle not a civilian thing." class rep shot a cool stare at Takeru.

Takeru looked at each member of the squad in turn, Meiya, class rep and Ayamine all looked at him as if appraising his reaction, Tama just looked worried as if a confrontation were about to erupt.

"Ok, I'll tell you the truth." Takeru sighed dejectedly, "I was trained, in America's top secret base at Area 51, I'm the last in the current batch of super elite soldiers code named SES-009 the last of the double 00 units." Takeru laughed he hadn't used this excuse since that loop, though the laugh didn't add any credibility to his claim.

Class rep sighed "I guess, its just training and luck, try again Shirogane you need to work on your lying better."

"Shirogane's an idiot." Muttered Ayamine looking annoyed. "I hate agreeing with Sakaki."

Takeru shrugged "Ok you believe what you want, my reason to fight is true however, if you take my word for anything please let it be that, still I'm hungry so I heading for the PX, lets eat."

Leaving the classroom he knew he would bump into Mikoto in a few minutes, he had tried both a friendly introduction to her and his almost fatal attempts at stripping her, avoiding her choke hold and a bad rep were better but dealing with her derailing conversational ability was almost always difficult especially considering she didn't had an agenda like her father did, at least when he spoke he kept you from holding your mental guard up intentionally.

Mikoto did this for no reason other that picking it up from him, though Takeru had to wonder sometimes if this was obfuscating stupidity from her, he wouldn't put it past the girl considering , even now he used it himself along with the derailing conversations to extract information from others. Rounding the corner he felt something bump into him a soft yelp and fwump had followed as the person in question had landed on her butt, light blue panties for all the world to see on show.

"Sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." Takeru helped the Cyan haired girl up.

He was always surprised by how small her hands were considering her skills in survival, the hardest thing he now had to contend with were if he ever wound up stuck back in his old world, could he deal with a potentially male Mikoto and as he had looked at the evidence from his memories the niggling doubts about the real gender of his supposed male friend had manifested.

"Ah...sorry are you OK?" asked the young girl he had knocked over.

"Yeah I'm pretty tough unsurprisingly, but what about you?" Takeru asked worriedly

"I'm fine, but I need to see the instructor, goodbye." Mikoto announced before trying to leave.

"Wait, wait a minute." Takeru quickly interjected before she could run off.

The next few minutes were a verbal spar between an unintentional conversational troll and existences only known time travelling reality jumper, luckily his experience dealing with her had quickly solved any problems and he had once again quickly befriended her. 'Hindsight really is 20/20' thought Takeru as once again he had gotten Mikoto to call him Takeru though at her suggestion.

After a quick conversation with the squad, which had arrived at a very convenient time, any suspicion had been completely ignored or forgotten. Still it was now November the dangerous month that was to begin destinies ball rolling, and only Takeru could stop it from bringing about the awful fate that was in store for humanity.

'A few days until I can jump' thought Takeru heading for lunch knowing he would once again bring about a new future for this world.

**A/N 2: Presenting Chapter 2 brought to you by Alcohol intoxication, strangely enough I find I get more writing done when I've had a few vodkas and whiskeys, about 5 doubles of each helped me complete this chapter so thank Green Mark and Jack Daniels for this one, as mentioned in my upper A/N I had some trouble with Takeru's speech to the squad so amended it a few times, from now on were heading into the final stretch of training, 2 jumps into Extraverse and some other stuff, looking at my current scenes I got for chapter 3 its looking to be above 15,000 words, I'm aiming for around 10k per chapter but if it reaches 15k I might break it down into 2 chapters but the C.C.S.E will be either chapter 4 or 5 though don't expect anything different in the C.C.S.E from Paul or Huuduc's as to be honest Alternative was an almost perfect version aside from the boat so any more loops would fix that wagon. In all 2 reviews is OK for the first chapter I guess since I pride myself on my grammar and spelling I shouldn't get complaints there, and the compliments on my pacing I'll endeavour to continue at fast paced action and insightful conversations, still please review I can't be expected to improve without knowing where I'm going wrong. Until next time Gweld Chi. **


End file.
